


Grape-flavored notes and starry nights

by filbrickthepoet



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Comedy, Comedy of Errors, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hahahhaha, Heather McNamara is Bros with JD, Hijinks & Shenanigans, I promise there's a plot, I really like writing texting, I update the tags too much, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, Idiots in Love, JD is so done, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Martha is so pure, Multi, No Smut, Quote: I love my dead gay son!, Secret Admirer, Slow Burn, Texting, be afraid, coffee dates, fluff at first but then aNgSt, there are several groupchats, there's a huge groupchat with like everyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-28 00:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15037067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filbrickthepoet/pseuds/filbrickthepoet
Summary: Two days after the proposal, Veronica Sawyer receives a note on her doorstep cautioning her to not marry her fiancé, Kurt Kelly. Undeterred, the couple sets up for their wedding, preparations start finally getting made. Until when childhood friend and business partner Jason Dean shows up a week later, and preparations get a lot harder.





	1. Veronica's Emergency Meeting

Prompt: Two days after the proposal, she found a card at her doorstep, written in messy handwriting: ‘DON’T MARRY HIM.’

 

Media:  Heathers the Musical

 

Genres: Romance, Fluff, AnGsT, Modern AU, College AU, Nothing Bad Happened AU

 

Couples: JD x Veronica, Slight Veronica x Kurt, Kurt’s dad x Ram’s dad (I LOVE MY DEAD GAY SON) Kurt x Ram, Duke x McNamara 

 

Characters: Veronica, JD, Big Bud Dean, the Heathers, Kurt, Ram, Kurt and Ram’s Dads, Martha Dunnstock

 

**_One- Veronica’s Emergency Meeting_ **

“Yeah, I just, found it outside my door.” 

“Any names on it?”

“No, it’s just I went outside to get the mail and...” 

“Ronnie, darling, it’s alright if you’re upset but we will find this asshole,”

“Heather, I appreciate, ah, your enthusiasm about getting justice served to this prick or whatever, but like it’s just a note."

“A note that says to not marry him! Two freaking days after the proposal!” 

“That’s a little bit suspicious, wouldn’t you think, Veronica?” 

“Heather, I’m not stupid.” 

The tea kettle whistled loudly, drawing the attention of the girls huddled on a homey, brown and orange plaid couch, worn with age. Veronica Sawyer, soon-to-wed Kelly stood up, clutching the aforenamed note. She smiled tightly at her friends and walked down the small, cluttered beige hallway to the kitchen. “Alright, who wants tea? I have earl gray, peppermint, raspberry, blackberry...”

“Ronnie!” Heather yelled, “Let’s not ignore the situation at hand here!”

“I’ll take it you want peppermint, then.” 

A loud scuffle sounded from the other room, and Veronica poked her head through the wooden doorway, the purple fleur-de-lis wallpaper peeling. “What’s going on in there? Girls!”

“I have it!” Martha screamed, as she triumphantly held the note up in her right hand, above what appeared to be a clawing McNamara and Duke sandwich. 

“Don’t!”

Just as Martha was about to open it, Chandler lunged for her arm. A vicious flash of red glitter acrylics swiped the note from her hand, and Heather stepped back. Victorious. 

“Let’s see what this.. this miserable thing really says!” She opened it, her glorious look changing to confusion. “Uh, what the hell?”

“I told you, the note says what you guys were told it said.”

Duke and McNamara dusted themselves off and looked over the Alpha Heather’s shoulder. “The note says, ‘don’t marry him’.”

“No shit, Sherlock.” Veronica snapped. Veronica realized she was gripping the kettle still. “I’ll make us some tea. We’ll discuss this note crap after.”

“But!” McNamara interjected.

“After.” 

McNamara Duke and Martha sat back down, murmuring quietly amongst themselves. Chandler went around the small, dark oak coffee table and stepped over boxes filled with the newly engaged couple’s things. She thrust her head into the kitchen where Veronica set aromatic bags of tea in matching blue mugs. “I think I'll have the peppermint, thank you.” 

Veronica turned around, “Heather, so why do you think..”

“Personally? I think it’s someone that we know.”

Veronica raised a dark eyebrow. She poured the hot water into the mugs and leaned over on the linoleum counter. “Why?”

Heather rolled her eyes, “Who sends a note to the bride to be telling her not to marry her fiancé, two days after the proposal? Sounds like someone we know has some sort of freaky secret unrequited love for you.” 

Veronica snorted, “Me, of all people? It’s probably a sick joke.”

Heather looked over her shoulder to where the tea was steeping. “Is the tea done yet?”

“Not quite yet.”

“Ronnie, if this note thing is bothering you, you can always talk to me. I’m your best friend.”

“Actually, Martha is.”

Heather ignored her. 

“So whatever it is...”

“Tea's done.”

“Veronica, I will rip his balls off if it will make you happy, because I want justice for you.”

“Okay, one, how do we even know it’s a guy and two, you don’t have to do that. Really.” Veronica picked two mugs of tea up and gestured to the other two with her left hand. “Heather, would you?”

“Sure. And no shit I do! If some ass thinks he can do this,”she gestured wildly before picking up the tea and following Veronica,“then we need to put him in his place.”

Veronica sighed, then handed the steaming mugs to the girls on the couch. Heather kept one for herself, taking a long sip. 

“So, ladies, what do you guys suggest I do?”

The girls immediately started chattering, eager to be heard, their next suggestion more important than the last. 

Veronica’s eyes widened. “Whoa there guys. Let’s do this in a more civilized manner. Martha, what do you think?”

“Personally, I think it’s someone we know.” Martha sipped her tea, “You got it two days after the proposal was announced, right?” 

Veronica nodded. Chandler inspected her glittery red nails. 

“So logically, only people we’d know would’ve known about the announcement.”

“Get to the point already!” Heather yelled. Veronica glared at her. 

Startled, Martha adjusted her glasses and stuttered, “I-I think that the person that sent you the note is someone who’s jealous about you getting engaged. Or they could be in love with you.”

“I agree!”

“Heather, you’ve already told me what you think.” Veronica said, irritated, “Let someone else have a turn.”

Both Duke and McNamara’s hands shot up, but Duke’s reach was quicker. “I agree with Martha on it being someone we know, but it’s probably a prank.” 

McNamara, as the last girl to speak, had all eyes on her. “I personally agree with Martha.” She frowned at Duke, “I’ll take this secret admirer theory to my grave, it’s like a real life Twilight!”

Chandler spat her tea out, Martha started giggling and Duke couldn’t contain herself after looking from Veronica to McNamara and began wheezing. Veronica flushed and suddenly became very interested in the note, which had a large coffee stain on it and... something that smells vaguely of grape? 

When the laughter died down, Veronica said, “Now that we’ve talked about my existential crisis over some dumb note which Kurt probably put there because he thought it would be funny.” She looked at Heather McNamara who seemed very disappointed. 

“Let’s get real. We’ve set the date for five months from now, in April. Kurt wanted to have it on the 20th, and I wanted to have it on the 12th, so we compromised and set the date for the 14th.”

“That sounds nice!” Martha said excitedly. “So, who’s your maid of honor-”

“What dress are you gonna wear?” McNamara interrupted, “Do you have it picked out? Oh! Do you have our dresses picked out?”

Duke snorted at their enthusiasm. “Ladies, it’s been two days. Give her a break.” 

“Uh, you guys know you’re my bridesmaids right?” Veronica asked, slightly unsure of the responses she’d get. A chorus of ‘yes’s came from the other women. “So, I’ve known all of you since high school and Martha, you since childhood! Wow! Understandably, it’d be hard for me to pick a maid of honor!”

Duke leaned into Chandler’s ear, “Is this a prepared speech? Powerful." she whispered snarkily. 

“Shut up, Heather.”

“Sorry, Heather.”

“Uh, well, I couldn’t pick a maid of honor. Martha, Heather C, you’re my co-Maids of Honor!” 

Heather and Martha gasped, honored. 

“So ladies, even though this little ‘incident’ has shaken me up, I’m still going to marry Kurt. In the coming weeks and months ahead, we have a wedding to plan.” -end chapter one- 

 

 


	2. JD's Bachelor Extravaganza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JD gets looped into a chaotic groupchat, and gets a slushie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! so this chapter is a tiny bit boring in my opinion so bear with me until the next chapter when the plot tHicKenS and all meet! there's a bit of texting also, so enjoy this handy little guide for who's-who.
> 
> justlookatthemglow- Kurt  
> seveneleven- JD  
> bluefootballs- Ram  
> ronnie- Veronica

**** _One week and a half earlier_

 

“Shit.” A large cup coffee spilled onto the lines of the paper. JD twitched his pen and moved his laptop and his homework for his Corporate Entrepreneurship class out of the way of the spill.

The notebook paper dripped with coffee, the blue ink of the lines blurring. JD groaned. He sat up from his lounging position, moving his newly wet notes away from the watery mess that was on the plastic faux-wood tabletop. Begrudgingly shuffling to the kitchen, he grabbed a roll of paper towels before casting a glance at the clock. 7:31.

Shuffling back to the kitchen, JD cleaned the mess up quickly and prepared to get back to work. He flipped open his computer and stared at a blank document for the essay, the flashing cursor glaring at him.

“Fuck it, I’ll do it before class.”  
JD closed the tab and opened Youtube, and clicked on a Vine compilation. His phone buzzed.

PM- justlookathemglow | Kurt Kelly

justlookatthemglow: hey man, haven’t talked to you in a while

seveneleven: Yeah, what’s up

justlookatthemglow: I got engaged man

seveneleven: That’s really great man! Congratulations

justlookatthemglow: and i want you to be one of my groomsmen

seveneleven: I’m honored! Thank you!

justlookatthemglow: so fly out here to Columbus because I want all of my groomsmen present for preparations

justlookatthemglow: but don’t say anything to veronica because i haven’t proposed yet

seveneleven:

seveneleven: When are you going to propose?

justlookatthemglow: in approximately three days

seveneleven: So, when should I fly in? Since your girl will get suspicious if I just show up

justlookatthemglow: in maybe a week would be good idk

seveneleven: Sure, PM me when you’ve proposed and I’ll buy a ticket

 

JD sighed and set his phone down, clicking play on his favorite vine. “I saw you hanging out with Caitlin yesterday! Re-Rebecca, it’s not what you think! I WON’T HESITATE, BITCH.”

His phone buzzed several more times. He let out a long, exasperated sigh.

 _PM- justlookatthemglow,_ _bluefootballs, seveneleven, ronnie_

_justlookatthemglow named the group ‘groomsmen 2K18!!!!!!!!!!!!!’_

ronnie: why am I here

ronnie: is there something you want to tell me Kurt

justlookatthemglow: oh shit

_justlookatthemglow removed ronnie from the group_

seveneleven:

justlookatthemglow: let’s just pretend this never happened

seveneleven: I don’t think that counts as a proposal

bluefootballs: man I am SO PUMPED For your wedding bro

justlookatthemglow: it’s too bad I can’t pick up chicks while married hahahahaha

bluefootballs: hahahahahahahaha XD

seveneleven: ??

justlookatthemglow: oh! blue = ram sweeney, he’s my best friend since before high school man we go way back if it wasn’t gay and i wasn’t marrying ronnie i’d marry him

bluefootballs: aw bro

justlookatthemglow: bro

seveneleven: Good for you

justlookatthemglow: and ram bro, 7/11 is jd whos another friend who moved away a lot from kindergarten and our dads are business partners so we’re gonna be business partners

bluefootballs: wait are you the guy with the slushies

seveneleven: Yeah

bluefootballs: HOLY SHIT I REMEMBER YOU MAN HOW ARE YOU

seveneleven: Good, and did you date one Martha Dunnstock in Kindergarten

bluefootballs: yes

seveneleven: We know each other then

bluefootballs: cool this makes this a whole lot easier XD

justlookatthemglow: okay bros ram’s gonna be my best man because i’ve been through so much with him and i love him a lot no homo bro

bluefootballs: bro i love you too no homo

justlookatthemglow: jd you’re great too no homo

seveneleven: Thank you

seveneleven: So let me get this straight, you propose to your fiancée in like three days, I fly out in like a week and we all get preparations started? The bridal party and us?

justlookatthemglow: yeah that’s pretty much it

justlookatthemglow: i’ll pm you guys when I propose and when jd can fly out from remington

seveneleven:

seveneleven: Remington University isn’t in Remington, it’s in Sherwood

justlookatthemglow: oh yeah

seveneleven: I gtg, pm me when you propose

_seveneleven has left the chat_

_justlookatthemglow has added seveneleven to the chat_

JD opened a new tab,  the cursor hovering in Google’s blank box. He typed in, ‘airlines to Columbus’ and stared at the glaring white screen of the computer.

JD let out a long, long, long sigh.

He closed the tab and clicked play on the vine compilation. Not prepared to think about weddings to a girl he barely remembered, transferring to Ohio State to be closer to everyone, and his essay, due tomorrow morning at 8 am.

Sitting up abruptly and slamming the computer lid down, JD grabbed his keys and wallet and went outside his dorm room. He took a deep breath, and walked outside into the dark November night, the sidewalk weathered and cracked. Light snowflakes fell, as JD made his way to the corner 7/11, the air brisk and cold.

The door opened and the signature greeting bell dinged, a woman with her young son pushing past him, the boy whining about not getting a pretzel.

JD went inside and waved to the cashier, before walking down the isles to the back of the store, to where the Slurpees were.    He picked a colorful cup, and filled it to the brim with vibrant purple slush, sticking a straw in and a lid on before going to the register to pay for it.

“Hi JD, what’s up?” the cashier greeted him, as his frequent visits had caused him to become friends with the staff. “Good evening, Kevin. I’m good, how are you?”

“I have an essay due tomorrow and I have to work this shift so it’s whatever.”

“Me too, I’m just going to do it tomorrow and hope I can get it done in time.”

Kevin laughed and handed his change back. “Well, good luck on your essay, and may you not get caught.”

“As for you, my friend. Good night.” he called, pushing past the glass doors. A fresh gust of winter wind and snowflakes hit him in the face, the sidewalk covered in a fresh layer of snow.

JD took a drink of his slushie, wincing as the cold hit his head. He fell into deep thought, musing about his college life at Remington and his transfer to Ohio State. He stopped at his dorm room door, and came out of his stupor.

“Dennis, pal, are you here?”

No reply came from his roomate.

JD drank more of his slushie. He went back to his computer and played the vine compilation.

His phone buzzed again. JD sighed loudly.

 _PM- justlookatthemglow,_ _bluefootballs, seveneleven,_

_groomsmen 2K18!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

justlookatthemglow: bro what if we wore BLUE suits

bluefootballs: but why man

justlookatthemglow: because they’re ronnies favorite color are you fukcing stupid

justlookatthemglow: *fucking

bluefootballs: oh

bluefootballs: sure

seveneleven: when do you want to get married? I mean, I know you must have some sort of day in mind, since you have the day of the proposal all planned out

justlookatthemglow: 4/20, national weed day

_seveneleven has left the chat_

JD turned his phone off.

\- end of chapter two- 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it! i'll update again as soon as I can!


	3. New Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JD makes his appearance. Kurt has phone happy-time. Veronica is annoyed. Nothing gets done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo! so as you probably have guessed by now, I'm changing the format for each alternating POV for JD and Veronica, and the formatting of the previous two chapters weren't a mistake. other characters may get POV chapters, I haven't really decided yet but since JD and Veronica are the main couple they obviously get a POV! 
> 
> also shoutout to you my dudes who read that confusing note thingy- 
> 
> Enjoy my laborious hard work uwu

Veronica sat on her favorite orange couch, across from her fiancé, with her bridesmaids. Martha, Duke, McNamara, and Chandler sat bunched around her, while Kurt and Ram sat in two ragged leather chairs, opposite one another, on the left-hand side of the couch near the main hallway to the kitchen. Martha held the note in her right hand.

“So, shall we start?” Veronica asked, tired of waiting. 

“No, not yet.” Kurt declared, without looking up from his phone. “We need to wait for my buddy JD to get here.”

“The girls on the couch stared at each other in confusion. “Who?” asked McNamara, confused.

“My other groomsman, Jason Dean. He’s a business partner when our fathers let us take over our respective businesses.”

“We went to Kindergarten with him, duh.” Ram added, not looking up from his phone either. 

“Oh.” said Duke, who had her hand on McNamara’s. 

Veronica cleared her throat, “So, what we are going to get done today, whenever this Jason guy decides to show up,” she glanced at Kurt, irritated. “We’re gonna look at several styles of weddings and decide which one would be the best.” 

“And cheapest!” Kurt interrupted, briefly looking up from his phone.

“And,” Veronica said, raising her voice, “And we’re gonna figure out invitations.”

A sudden loud audio filled the silent room before it was quickly shut off. “Sorry,” Kurt said, “My finger slipped.” 

“Was that a porno?” Chandler asked, slightly amused. 

“No!” Kurt sputtered, a bit too quick for Veronica’s liking.

Veronica cleared her throat, “When will your friend get here, anyway?” She asked, a bit chagrined. 

Kurt shrugged. He continued to stare at his phone, undeterred.

“How about you pm him and ask when he’s gonna be here?” She asked, eyeing his phone with disdain. 

“Sure, if you want me to babe, I can make a groupchat with all of us in it?” Kurt suggested. 

“That’s not what I asked, but okay.”

A loud knock sounded at the door, echoing throughout the room. Veronica got up and was halfway to the door before she realized everyone in the room was staring at her. “That’s probably Jason.”  
“Or it’s the pizza guy.” Ram said. 

Veronica stared at him. The person knocked again.

“I ordered a pizza.”

Veronica opened the door, “I swear to God, Ram, if this is the pizza guy-”

A man stood in the doorway, and he wasn’t carrying pizza. Dark, messy hair and gorgeous hazel eyes. He looked slightly uncomfortable, as if he wasn’t sure that he was at the right place. And he was utterly beautiful.

“Hi, uh, is this where Kurt Kelley’s wed ding is being planned? I’m Jason Dean, and I’m not sure I’m at the right place.” He said, a note of unsurety tainting his voice. 

“Yes, actually, I’m his  fiancée, Veronica Sawyer.” she stepped out of the way to let him in and out of the corner of her eye, spied Kurt and Ram trying to see who it was. Ram’s eyes widened and he slapped Kurt on the arm. Kurt yelped and looked as if he were yelling at Ram who only excitedly pointed at Jason Dean. 

“JD!” Kurt yelled, slamming his phone down and into his chair. He leapt out of his seat and went to go stand by his fiancée. 

“Kurt,” JD greeted. Veronica looked between them, “So, I take it we have your other groomsman.”

JD stepped inside the doorway of their small apartment and noticed he was in the living room. And the bridesmaids were staring at him. Martha in particular, looked at him and the note repeatedly and had a suspicious expression across her face. 

“Name’s Jason Dean but my friends call me JD and I figure we’re all friends here,” he said, scanning the small room for a place to sit.   
“You know Kurt and Ram, obviously. I’m Veronica, that’s Heather, Heather, and Heather, and the one holding a piece of paper is Martha.” Veronica explained, pointing at everyone so that JD would have a reference point.

He smiled, “Ah. What were we doing before I made my fashionably late appearance?”

“Just discussing what style of wedding would be the best,” Veronica said, her voice cool as she glared icily at her betrothed. 

“Oh.” JD said. “I picked up some wedding magazines, trying to be helpful and lost track of time.” he held them out to her. Veronica took the magazines, her fingers tracing the smooth surface. Kurt and Ram looked between each other, and back at JD. 

“Can I talk to you for a moment?” Kurt asked. JD nodded, and Veronica sat down again. She was met with a smug-faced Heather Chandler, Duke and McNamara who were still holding hands, and Martha, who’s left eyebrow had retreated into her hairline. 

Kurt and JD sat down again. “Let’s just start this thing,” Veronica said, irritated.

“Of course,” JD responded. 

Everyone sat in silence with the occasional buzz of a cell phone, or the turn of the magazine pages, disturbed the painfully loud silence. Veronica couldn’t stand it. She tried ignoring her fiancé’s painful indifference to his  _ own wedding  _ but like a shard of glass stuck in one’s palm, it was getting increasingly difficult to carry out her daily tasks. Especially with metaphorical blood seeping down her fingers. 

“I like traditional style, Contemporary, or a Romantic Vineyard. What about you, Kurt?” Veronica asked, flipping the magazine shut. It echoed throughout the room.   
JD, who was previously standing by the door, sat down in between Kurt and Ram’s chairs. 

“Do whatever you want, babe,” Kurt said, smirking at his phone. JD jabbed him in the arm and said something that Veronica couldn’t make out.  _ ‘Is it normal that I want to smack my  fiancé upside the head with his phone right now?’  _ she thought, exasperated. 

“Girls,” Veronica said, turning to face the others on the couch, “Any ideas?”  
“Vineyard.” Duke and McNamara squealed in unison.

“Contemporary would be best,” Chandler said smoothly, “But that’s just what I think, of course.” 

“I think a traditional wedding in a church would be nice,” Martha put in. She still held the note and glared pointedly at JD. 

“Honestly, I’m torn between a contemporary wedding and a traditional one.” Veronica admitted. 

The bridesmaids squealed and cooed like middle aged moms over their friend’s new casserole recipe. Veronica felt her face flush in embarrassment over the attention. 

“I’ve been to too many weddings to count, and I’ve always thought the contemporary ones were nice. What with the couple putting their own spin on a traditional approach and all.” a surprising voice spoke up. JD looked at her and gave her a smile. 

“Oh, well, uh,” Veronica stuttered. Chandler pressed her cherry-red lips together and smirked. 

“Of course, this is simply a suggestion.” JD added, and he shrugged.

“Well, contemporary it is then!” Veronica said, “JD, are you okay with being an honorary bridesmaid, because I honestly need you and your great advice around.”

“Color me stoked.”  
Kurt still didn’t look up from his phone. Somehow, Chandler’s smirk grew even smuger. 

Veronica exchanged a small smile with JD. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any constructive criticism I'd really appreciate it! also I'm a hoe for kudos, they give me motivation to continue the story


	4. Platonically Planning a Wedding With Coffee on a Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JD moves in with the help of Heather M. Rats. Veronica schedules a date to help plan her wedding.

JD distastefully stared at the outside of his new apartment, rundown and on the highest floor of the two story building. The door was painted a mahogany color, and it was chipping away to reveal the golden wood below.

The brassy doorknob was covered in green-black rusty splotches, matching with the bronzed number 225 on the door, swinging and about to fall at a moment’s notice. The rest of the building was made of thick concrete bricks, hastily painted over with a hideous cream, and covered with graffiti. 

Sighing, JD unlocked the door and stepped inside. He turned back to the people next to him, each waiting for his directions. A girl with her thick, honey colored wavy locks pulled up into a high ponytail stood beside him. She typed away at her phone, unenthused at whatever seemed to be happening around her. 

Behind the girl, three college-age guys struggled to lift four boxes filled with JD’s living essentials. One box had been designated for his room, one for the kitchen, another for the bathroom. The last had been filled with all of his course work for his Business Management and Administration degree, and the transfer between colleges. 

JD could guess which box held his coursework, judging by how Mover #1 was struggling to lift it. The rest of the movers managed to take the boxes to the door, and stood awaiting instructions. 

“Just put them down. Anywhere inside would be greatly appreciated.” He said, and one of the two not-struggling movers nodded. He picked up his box and went inside, and the other followed. The one struggling dropped the box as soon as he could and stretched, before picking the box up again and barely containing a grunt. 

“You can just put it inside, in the hallway,” JD said, gesturing to about two feet away from the struggling college student. A grateful look covered his face, and he shakily set the box down. JD sighed, and the others came to the front of the apartment. 

“Alright, here’s $90, as promised. Thanks guys.” 

“No problem, man.” said one of them, taking the money. His friends immediately went for their coveted thirty dollars, bickering the whole way down the apartment stairs. 

“Now that they’re finally gone, let’s see what we can do about your new place.” said the blonde. 

JD nodded, and beckoned for her to come in. 

“I’m thankful that you’ve come over to help unpack and get me settled in to college life here, Heather.”  
McNamara smiled softly, “No problem, you’re one of us now.” She turned the corner to see the kitchen. McNamara’s smile melted away, and was replaced with a look of sheer horror. “Dear God,” she said. 

The kitchen had faux wood paneling which had thick cobwebs from under the linoleum flooring. The fridge was from the 70’s and so were the rest of the appliances. The violently yellow countertops were cracked and the gas stove needed to be lit by hand. The sink was rusted, and there was no microwave. 

A rat scurried across the floor, making subtle cracks in the floors obvious as the duo watched its tiny body in terror. McNamara screamed. JD screamed. The rat ran towards them and dived into a rat hole. JD and McNamara jumped up and down and screamed until they were certain it was gone. 

“Why are you living here of all places?” McNamara asked, horrified.   
“It was cheap, and since I’m a transfer student in my junior year, I thought it’d just be easier to rent an apartment.” 

“Let’s just unpack. We’re also getting humane mouse traps to safely trap the rats and put them back into nature.”

“That works.” Still shuddering, JD picked up the kitchen box and plopped it down in the kitchen with a shudder of the floor. 

Ripping off the tape, JD and McNamara peered into the box, JD’s cutlery and dishware a tangled mess of silver and plastic. “So, we just start putting things in the drawers or something?”  
“Yeah, just put everything where you think it’d go in the kitchen.” JD paused, “If you see a rat, move it to a different place.”

McNamara nodded slowly, her lips pursed. “Okay. 

They worked quickly and efficiently, chatting amongst themselves to unpack and make JD’s crappy apartment as homey as possible. When everything was finished, McNamara plopped down on a gigantic pink flamingo pool floatie. JD followed her, sitting on a clear plastic lounging floatie. 

“Interesting idea for chairs,” McNamara said, cracking open a sprite. 

“I’m on a budget.” JD shrugged nonchalantly.

McNamara nodded slowly, as she took a sip of her coke. The living room was sparsely filled, with the box filled with JD’s coursework in a corner, and the pool floaties arranged around an older TV. 

McNamara glanced over to the TV. “Does it work?”   
“Yeah, but there’s unfortunately no streaming, so that’s why I have my laptop.”

“Oh! That reminds me, what are you gonna do for WiFi?”  
“I’m renting a modem from the cable company.”

“Smart. Does it cost less?”  
“Yeah, it’s real cheap.”

“Nice.” McNamara said. 

JD nodded, but his heart wasn’t in it. His phone buzzed and the two college kids stared at it. 

“Did you program your phone to buzz like Darth Vader’s theme song?”

“Maybe.”

JD’s attention was drawn back to the glaring notification taking up his cell phone screen. 

PM- ronnie | Veronica Sawyer 

ronnie: hi is this JD

seveneleven: Yeah, I take it this is Veronica

ronnie: yep

ronnie: so hey uh you were real helpful when I was picking the style of my wedding

seveneleven: Thank you, it was a real pleasure working with you

ronnie: so I was wondering if you would like to meet with me to discuss some more wedding stuff that’s supposedly Kurt’s responsibility that we both know is never going to get done

seveneleven: Cool! Where should we meet and at what time?

ronnie: there’s this new coffee shop that just opened up near campus

seveneleven: What’s it called? 

ronnie: Love You A Latte

ronnie: cheesy, I know

seveneleven: That works, how about tomorrow at 10?

ronnie: sure, meet you there?

ronnie: wait do you need me to send you directions?

seveneleven: Nah, I’ll find it alright. How many cafes are named that

ronnie: good point

ronnie: I’ll see you tomorrow then?

seveneleven: Yep! Sounds good

.

..

…

“It’s not a date, Heather.”  
“It totally is!”  
“She’s engaged and we’re planning her wedding!”

“It sounds like a date, it looks like a date, it’s a freaking date!”  
JD sighed, loudly.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh, the glorious sound of the setup being completed. Next chapter, tooth rotting fluff starts. Bring your dentists. as always, constructive criticism is appreciated and I do very much appreciate kudos!


End file.
